


Love at first sight

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Aguilar remembers seeing Maria when they were both children. He had fallen in love with her all those years ago.





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this is so different to the original idea I had but I still kind of like it. Written from Aguilar's POV.

She was eight now. She was brave and bold, but still calm and bright. Just like her mother. Everyone joked that their child better take after her not him or they'd have a problem. Aguilar always agree and Maria always nudged him in the side for it, reminding her of how great he was.  
  
But he'd still call her better  
  
He always would. He couldn't put a fault to her.

  
  
He'd been out on a mission, got home late into the night. Peaking in her room he could see she was fast asleep, clutching the small horse toy he'd brought her when she was young.   
  
When he got to his room though, he just dropped on the bed. Causing Maria to groan, she new it was him, she new he was coming home this night but she was still conformable in the bed. Maria slowly opened her eyes, vivid blue. God he loved them. Beautiful and bright, full of life. They shared a smile, then a kiss and another. Aguilar changed quickly so he could get back into bed with her.   
  
She curled into his side, like a little kitten. It was cute really. Her head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, one leg would be just over his. His arm would be around her waist. It was gentle but still very protective. He'd often trace little circles on her side. He'd breath in her smell from her hair.   
  
He couldn't stand to be away from her.  
  
  
  
When he woke up in the morning Maria was gone. It was very rarely he woke up to her next to him in the morning. She was very much an early riser. That was another trait their daughter got from   
  
He found them outside by the stables. Maria was brushing down her horse well their daughter play round with two of the foals. When Maria had been with child and they had forbid her from going on missions. She was very reluctant at first, protested ever chance she got but finally she just accepted it. That let to her having far too much time on her hands, that is never a good thing. Never. No matter how many times Aguilar tried to get her to just sit down, rest, it wouldn't last long. She'd be up. Doing something. Anything to keep her mind and body active.  
  
So, he got her some more horses. He loved horses, so did she. They ended up having a small breeding group of them that soon led to them having foals. Aguilar had imagine that they could leave the assassin's behind and just breed horses for a living. They'd do well of it. The horses were Andalusian's.   
  
When Maria horse nickered as she lead him away he realized that he'd just been standing there staring for ages, thinking. Josephine turned around to look at him, the way she looked at him with the foals dancing around her. It felt all too, familiar. Maria had called her and she went running after her, the foals following. That felt familiar too.   
  


* * *

  
  
_He remembered being what ten, maybe? There about at least. He was in the a town. Couldn't remember what one. He had gone their with his father, but he had wondered off. He was looking around all the stalls. So many interesting things to see. He walked past one place that went into a courtyard full of grand Andalusian's for sale. Even back then he could remember loving horses. So powerful and majestic._   
  
_He kept walking around, looking at everything. He eyes then were drawn to the other side of the street._   
  
_A girl was standing there, a little younger then him. She turned and look at him across the street. She had such vivid blue eyes._   
  
_"Maria" He heard a man called_   
  
_He saw her falter for a moment still looking at him with the kindest smile. He smiled back, a lopsided parted smile. He slightly waved his hand to her._   
  
_"Maria" The man called again with more force. She frowned and turned running towards the man._   
  
_His smile dropped, he wanted that moment to last a little longer._   
  


 

* * *

  
  
He had meet Maria years before it all happened. He laughed a little shaking his head. He meet the love of his life all those years ago and hadn't even realized. Think of all the years he missed with her.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Maria asked him. Josephine was running up to him too, wrapping her arms around him. "What are you laughing at father?" she gave him a great smile.

He smiled down at her, putting his hand on her head then looked back up at Maria.  
  
"Your the love of my life" Aguilar simply said.  
  
She looked at him, she knew he was hiding something. Josephine made a face, she was too young to understand.  
  
"Your the love of my life too." Maria finished with a passionate kiss.


End file.
